twdfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 9
Season 9 is opening up its doors. The PanTher is dissapointed that he was never in Season 8 ever! So, his buttons have been pulled. Can the Dexteras win another one, or will a gang of Sinistras pound it on the door and win? Royal Thumble Championships will come as the last match. DONT MAKE THE FINALS UNLESS YOU ARE EXEDRA121 Preview to the Created Season 9 Finals *Sinistras: 6 *Dexteras: 22 *Ties: 2 Match 1: Tenth Dude (DEX) vs. AutoCrasher (SIN) A number finatic now jumps into the ring with police major, AutoCrasher. AutoCrash pulls a fast one, but Tenth Dude throws in a alchohal bottle but AutoCrasher rams Tenth Dude into the sidelines. Round 2 ends the match quick with Tenth Dude pulling out a fury beam of light. Round 3 still has hopes for Tenth Dude, but AutoCrasher knocks him down easy. Match 2: Chef Kodabo(DEX) Vs Snagglefangs(SIN) The Dexteras Chef Isnt Taking His Loss Last Season Too Well,And Fights The Vicious Snagglefangs.Round 1 Starts With Kodabo Bribbing Bucks To Stay Away From Him This ENTIRE Season.The Final Round Is Crushing of The Ages,As Kodabo Takes A Few Hits For The Team.He Is Able To Pull Off The Carrot Cutlass,But Snagglefangs Just Eats Everything This Chef Throws At Him.Not Even Snagglefangs Could Even Stop The Vicious Cake Crusader. Match 3: Charity Angel (DEX) vs Rolf The Reaper (SIN) Charity Angel is coming back to fight against Rolf. In round one Charity is hindered by the fact she wasn't in a match for a while and is not able to dodge Rolf's attacks. Charity starts getting her adrenaline building in the second round when a new bucket full of money comes out and she fights back. The final round shows Charity's true fighting spirit when she asked Rolf to donate. Rolf said donating and charity was meaningless. Charity loses it and beats up Rolf. She pins him after she hits the Give it all. Match 4: The Planetarian(PLA) Vs Chef Kodabo(DEX) Its The Most Powerful Planetary Known To Man-kind Up Against The Awesome Dexteras Chef.In Round 1,The Planetarian Nearly Knocks Chef Kodabo Out With His Punches That Rumble The Arena,But A True Chef Always Caries A Carrot!Round 2 Starts With The Amazing Sushi Slumber,But That Still Didnt Work!Kodabo Is On The Ropes When He Uses The Cake Crusader! Though, The Planetarian Just Picked It Up And Threw It Back At Him!It Looks Like The End,Until The French Thumbs In The Audience Want To Help,So They Que The Eiffel Tower To Fall And Hit The Planetarian!So Its Decided,The Match Ended In A Tie! Match 5: Chester,The Gameshow Host And Jackpot Jake(DEX) Vs. Darkflame And The Juggernaught(SIN) Its The Brother Gameshow As Chester And Jake Take On The Sinisteras New Warriors.Round 1 Starts With Jake Pounding The Juggernaught To The Pulp,Until Bucks Enters The Ring And Fights!Meanwhile,Chester Uses His Quizes To Confuse Darkflame And Pin Him.The Final Round Begins With Bucks Trying To Buy Chesters Gameshow For 1 Billion Dollars.Chester Takes The Check,But Insted Of Exepting,He Hits Bucks With The Check Until He Runs Away.Jackpot Then Finishes The Juggernaught With The Jackpot Spinner Match 6: The Juggernaught(SIN) Vs. Sootacho(DEX) Its A Powerhouse Battle Between Sootacho And The Juggernaught.Round 1 Begins With The Juggernaught Insulting Nature,And Sootacho Bringing Down A Tree To Hit The Juggernaught.Round 2 Starts Off Rough,As Sootacho Gets Help From An Army Of Rodents,And The Juggernaught Multiplied Himself Times 5.The Battle Ends Brutal,As Both Wrestlers Are Down.It Is A Tie Match 7: Darkflame(SIN) vs. Clone Cossack(DEX) The champion clone of the crazy commentator is returning to fight horror flame, Darkflame. Speeking of horro, in round 1, Darkflame shows Colonel a scary movie about the death of pie, and the real Cossack is freaking out! In the second round, Clone Cossack recites his crushing poem from Weredog VS The Visitor and Colonel Cossack went to the bathroom, or did he! Darkflame is confused and sees Colonel fighting his clone, giving him time to pin the clone and Colonel Match 8: Mini Man(DEX) Vs. Comet Blue(SIN)-REMATCH Its An Epic Rematch When Comet Blue Returns To Fight Mini Man!Comet Starts By Cheating,But Mini Man Counters With The Shooting Star.Both Wrestlers Are Standing Strong In The Final Round,But Comet Uses The Blue Comet To Try To Pin Mini Man,But Mini Man Counters Again With The Comet Crusher,Which Has Lived Up To His Name,Crushing Comet(lolz). Match 9: Sootacho(DEX) Vs. Evil Ira(SIN) Its Evil Vs Just Plain Good When Evil Ira Squares Off With Sootacho.Round 1 Starts Rough,As Sootacho Gets Hit With A Piano,A Boom Box,A Rubber Chicken(LOLZ), And An Anvil,But The Dextera Is Still Standing.In The Final Round,Evil Ira Hypnotizes Sootacho And Tries To Make Him Throw Garbage Into The Forest,But The Musty Scent Of Pine Trees Snaps Him Out Of It,So He Could Use The Forest Fake-Out. Match 10 Primo Metal(SIN) Vs. Speedout (DEX) THe monger of metal returns to face Knockout Ninja's younger brother who is not a ninja. Round One begins with Speedout zipping like lightning but Knockout Ninja tells him to focus on the opponent. Primo Metal is pounding on Speedout like crazy. Speedout is close to wiping Metal clean, but Kitty King smacks Speedout down to the floor and allows Metal to pin Speedout. The PanTher was watching and was not happy though his apprentence. Match 11 : Pete Hipmaster (DEX) vs Planetary Pluto (SIN-PLA) The old champion of the TWF returns to end Dexteras losing streak with some cool moves! Pluto's power proven to be too much for Pete as he calls his another planetary friends to beat him up. After fending Pluto's henchmen with a hip-hop styled hits, Pete regains the control of the match, Pluto uses his Pluto Plague to end the match, but it's certainly no match for Pete's Midnight Prom!! Match 12: Good/Bad Guy (DEX) vs. Comet Blue (SIN-PLA) Things look very messy for the Dexteras as 12-year old Good/Bad Guy battles one of the best Sinistras, Comet Blue. Comet Blue is pummeling Good/Bad Guy and Good/Bad Guy can't fight. In the Second Round, Comet Blue gains the upper hand again when the Planetaries start beating up Good/Bad Guy. Good/Bad Guy is getting really mad and turns into his second form. But Comet Blue is surviving the Angry Form by having Planetaries beat up Good/Bad Guy. Good/Bad Guy's angry form ran out of tim and is about to lose until he gets really, really REALLY mad and turns back, crushing every Planetary. God/Bad Guy's angry form runs out of time again, but it's right before Good/Bad Guy pulls off a stunning upset by putting Comet Blue to the mat! Match 13: Paranormally (DEX) vs N' Fuego (SIN) Paranormally says he has a suprise for N' Fuego when match time comes around. The Ref believes that Para would use the camera again and tells him to leave the camera. Round one starts and para is getting beaten up. Round two is when Fuego decides to finish Para off but the music won't play. Round three Ira drops a boom box in the ring and plays Fuego's song. Right before fuego can complete the forbidden dance a black substance falls on Fuego. Para manages to get behind Fuego and the black goo seems to run away. Fuego stood confused long enough for Para to hit the ghost smile and win the match for the Dexteras. Match 14: The Finisher (DEX) vs. Mugsy Thumbscrew (SIN) - REMATCH Coming back into the ring(and not participating in the championships I will note) from seasons of training, The Mighty Dexteras' leader and top contender The Finisher is back to even the score, and faces his arch-enemy the master mobster Mugsy Thumbscrew in an action packed rematch! Mugsy's sends in his goons to take care of The Finisher, but it doesnt work, and The Finisher brings the pain on Mugsy. Mugsy then gets Steve to put TNT under The Finisher, but not even dynamite can take him down. Mugsy sends in his ninja thugs thanks to Bucks, but The Finisher took Karate classes and beats up his ninjas, with nothing left to do, The Finisher beats Mugsy with The Fast Finisher. Match 15: Dexstar (DEX) vs. Destron the Destroyman (SIN) Destron the Destroyman says he can destroy anything, but it's hard to destroy a star, especiall when the star is Dexstar. Destron lands some hard hits, but Dexstar lands harder ones and wins the first round. In the second round, Destron smashes Dexstar against a ring post so hard it nearly breaks his skull (but not quite) and wins the round. Finally in the final round, Destron the Destroyman uses the Chair to the Loser, but the stars keep burning them with the Star Beam. Finally, the Star miss and zap Destron the Destroyman, giving Dexstar an easy pin. Match 16: Wolfgang Jesse (SIN) vs Gary the Intern (DEX) It's a match of New Zealand vs Austrailia as the Sinistra shepherd takes on the Dexteras' star stylist. Wolfgang uses his training to his advantage early on and tries to get his dog Mauler to weaken Gary, but the intern distracts the pooch with a potential chew toy (an old comb). Gary strikes back with the Kangaroo Pouch Comb, which catches Wolfgang off guard. And then the Sinistra does the strangest thing for a simple life man and tries to buy Gary out, but then the REAL Wolfgang makes his way into the ring and the other Wolfgang turns out to be the one guy in the TWF who looks like him- Bucks Gazillion. Having had their plan succeed, the real Wolfgang easily finishes Gary with the Herd Instinct to take the win. Match 17: Mini Man(DEX) Vs Darkflame(SIN) Round 1 Starts With Darkflame Shooting Fireballs At Mini Man,But Chef Kodabo From The Stands Throws A Turkey At Darkflame. Round 2 Starts Off With Darkflame Using His Special Move, The Dark Flare To Catch Mini Man On Fire.Once Again,Chef Kodabo Interupts And Throws A Bowl Of ''Water''cress Salad To Douse The Flames.Then Mini Man WIns With The Shooting Star! Match 18: The Finisher & The Highlander (DEX) vs. Governor Grim & Ghost Rider (SIN) A true clash of the titans comes around when The Finisher and The Highlander take on their respective arch-rivals, Ghost Rider and Governor Grim. In Round One, Ghost Rider takes on The Highlander. Ghost Rider starts out strong, but The Highlander rams him onto the ropes and pins him against them. But Grim punches The Highlander in the face and tags out Ghost Rider. Grim tries to use the same strategy from last time, but it backfires and The Highlander slams Grim into the ropes to end the round. In Round Two, it's The Finisher's turn deal out the pain against Grim. Grim tries to insult The Finisher, but it still backfires. The Highlander insults Grim, calling him "Grimmy". But Grim's younger brother Skull is on the sidelines consulting with Ghost Rider, and together they both will hatch a plan. Round Two ends. In Round Three, Grim reveals he too has a secret plan, and unleashes it. But it interferes with Ghost and Skull's evil plan. As the two plans are released, they almost cause the whole arena to collapse in chaos. But The Highlander and The Finisher pull off a joint special attack, The Grand Finisher, and leave all three Sinistras on the mat stunned, shocked, and pinned. Match 19: Sports-Like Sam(DEX) Vs. Planetary Astro(PLA) Its A New Team,Vs An Old One When The Planetaries Take On The Power Players.Round 1 Starts With Astro Being Attacked By A Barrage Of Footballs.But It Gets Hot When Astro Counters With The Astro Arch Of Fire.In Round 2,Sam Uses His Move, Score!! To Block The Arch Of Fire.Sam Then Uses The Power Player Ping,To Win. Match 20: The PanTher(SIN) And Ghost Rider vs. Vini Vidi Victory And Blue V (DEX) The PanTher returns and is tagging up with Sinistra leader, Ghost Rider against brothers, Vini And Blue. In round one, Vini and The PanTher are up and Vini is making very little damage. The PanTher is pounding on Vini badly. Vini tags in Blue in round 2. Ghost Rider is now in ther ring and summons a disastarus wind storm and wipes Blue V. The PanTher finally finishes off Vini and takes a win for the Sinistras Match 21: Clasher Clay(DEX) Vs. The Big Time(SIN) Clay The Baseball Player Squares Off Against The Sinistera Powerhouse.Round 1 Starts With Clay Hitting The Big Time With A Baseball Bat,And Gaining The Uperhand.In The Final Round,The Big Time Lands A Few Hits Before Unleashing The Devistating Time Bomb,But The Other Powerplayers Go For The Power Play And They beat Up The Big Time. Match 22: Max Overload (DEX) vs. Queen Nefercreepy (SIN) The eletric Dextera Max Overload face the queen of mean Queen Nefercreepy! Max easily takes the upper hand by shocking the queen, but Nefercreepy shows him a lightning strike he'll never forget by casting lightning on Max, but it doesn't work! Max then takes out his electric gloves and shocks Nefercreepy, Nefercreepy tries to end this by dropping a pyramid on Max, but Max breaks free and gives Nefercreepy a taste of Spark Power! Match 23: The Finisher (DEX) vs. Comet Blue (PLA) This is The Finishers last match before he goes to retirement, and Comet Blue comes to the ring, Comet Blue tricks have no effect against The Finisher, Comet tries to beat him by driving a ship out of the roof, but The Finisher uses The Comet Crusher to destroy it, and Comet Blue gets pummeled. The final round has come, and Comet tries one last resort, to destroy the entire ring, but if The Finisher is going down, then Comet Blue comes down with him, and The Finisher uses The Skydive Slammer to jump high out of the blast, Comet Blue is sent sky high and the slammed by The Finisher, winning his last match and winning another match for the Dexteras. Match 24: The Marine Fisherman (DEX) vs. Primo Metal (SIN) Its fishbait for Primo when The Marine Fisherman is in play. In round 1, Marine starts with The Hook Line and Sinker, but Primo has plans and smashes through the fishing line In Round 2, Kitty King is seen tyiing string to Metals fee, but The PanTher sees King and whacks him into the stratosphere giving Primo tine to trap The Fisherman in to a deep coma. In Round 3, The Marine Fishman looks like the end, but after some tuff training, The Marine Fisherman comes back one more time with The Sea Shark Sinker. Match 25: Sports-Like Sam(POW) Vs Planetary Mars(PLA) Geez,Its Been Awhile Since Mars Was Seen!Round 1 Starts With Mars Setting Sams Jersey On Fire.In Round 2, Mars Is About To Be Pinned,So Bucks Turns Up The Heat To 350 Degrees.When Bucks Sees That Sam Is Still Winning,He Turns The Heat Up To 3000 Degrees.Sam Is Faultering,But Mars Passes Out And Sam Falls On Him. Match 26: Athlete Adam(POW) Vs Planetary Astro(PLA) Sam's Friend Adam Enters The Ring Against Pyro Man Astro!Round 1 Begins With Astro Being Pummled,but Retired Comet Coaches Him From The Sidelines,Telling Him What To Do.In Round 2,Adam Gets Hit With Astros New Move,The Astro Assult,Making Adam Fall Onto The Mat.That Is,Until Coach Star Chases Away Comet And Coaches Adam To Get Up And Win,He Does So And Wins The Match Match 27:ULTIMATE THUMBLE:Athlete Adam,Sports-Like Sam,Clasher Clay(POW) Vs. Comet Blue,The PanTher,Darkflame(SIN) It Is The Biggest Royal Thumble Of The Season When The Power Players Take On Sinistera Powerhouses.Round 1 Begins With Clay Fighting Darkflame.Darkflame Has The Advantage,But Clay Whacks Him Out With A Baseball Bat. Meanwhile, Adam Gets Pounded By The PanTher And Sam Seems To Outmatch Comets Trickery.In Round 2,The PanTher And Comet Blue Argue, Saying Its Natural They Are Losing,Exept For The Opposing Sinistera.That Gave The Power Players Enough Time To Use The Power Player Ping x3! Match 28: Jean the Lumberjack (DEX) vs. Evil Ira (SIN) The Dexteras newest recruit Jean is facing evil trickster Evil Ira. Jean takes the upper hand with some hard hits, but Evil Ira goes to his no good tricks by hypnotizing Jean, but it didn't work, and the magician get delt with hard hitting attacks. Evil Ira one more time tries The Evil Eye and atempts to drop logs on Jean, but Jean breaks free, chops the logs, and finishes Evil Ira with The Logging Lunge. Match 29: Producer Pravolka(SIN) Vs Vini Vidi Victory(DEX) Its The New Producer Wrestler In The Ring Aainst The Leader Of The Dexteras.Round 1 Starts With Pravolka Ordering The Prop Master To Drop Bricks On Vini,So He Does.In Round 2,Chef Sone Gives Pravolka A Lobster Dinner,And Making Vini Hungry.Pravolka Quickly Throws The Lobster At Vini,And Pins Him. Match 30: Chef Kodabo(DEX) Vs Chef Sone(SIN) Its A Match Of Glory,Guts And Cooking In This Epic Conclusion To The Season.Round 1 Starts With A Cook Off.Dick And Colonel Are The Judges.Kodabo Cooks Up A Lobster Dinner,And Chef Sone Offers Kodabo A Brownie For A Break.Unfortunetly,The Brownie Explodes And The Round Ends.Round 2 Starts With Issues For Kodabo,For He Must Cook Another Dish Since His Last One Exploded.He Makes A Cheeseburger Against Sone's Gorumet Bass With Lemon Sauce And Waffle Fries.Fortunetly,Colonel Was Hungery For A Cheeseburger And Kodabo Won.